Benutzer:Mangostan/Xanthone
Xanthone sind natürliche, biologisch aktive Moleküle und gehören zu den sekundären Pflanzenstoffen. Beschreibung Xanthone sind natürliche, biologisch aktive Substanzen und gehören zu den Pflanzenphenolen (sekundäre Pflanzenstoffe). Daher werden Sie auch als Phyto-Nutrients klassifiziert (Phyto = Pflanze, Nutrient= Nährstoff). Xanthone haben die Molekül-Formel: C13H8O2, die ein molekulares Ringsystem darstellt.Datei:Kate_Moss_LOOKMagazin_UK_published.pdf Natürliche Herkunft der Xanthone Die natürliche Quelle von Xanthonen sind exotische Früchte aus den tropischen Regionen, die innerhalb des 20sten Breitengrades wachsen. Von allen bekannten Xanthonquellen bietet die Mangostan-Frucht die höchste Konzentration in der Natur. In der Mangostan wurden bisher 43 verschiedene Arten von Xanthonverbindungen identifiziert. Vorläufige Forschungsergebnisse zeigen, dass die in Mangostan enthaltenen Xanthone äußerst potente lebensunterstützende Eigenschaften haben. Medizinische Bedeutung Xanthone wurden innerhalb der letzten beiden Jahrzehnte vornehmlich in asiatischen und amerikanischen Studien untersucht. Xanthone und damit die Funktion der sekundären Pflanzenstoffe ergänzen sich gegenseitig und wirken auf zellulärer Ebene im Körper antioxidativ. Durchgeführter klinischer Studien und Laboruntersuchungen haben gezeigt (siehe Referenzen/ Literatur), dass die Xanthone in der Mangostan für eine Vielzahl verschiedener medizinischer Nutzen verantwortlich sind. Folgende nützliche Wirkungen wurden bis jetzt bestätigt: • antientzündlich • anti-oxidativ • bakterizid, fungizid, antiviral • anti-hepatotoxisch • anti-allergisch Wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen in Thailand, Sri Lanka und Japan zufolge werden die Xanthone der Mangostan in Zukunft einen wertvollen Beitrag bei der Prävention und der Behandlung von Krebserkrankungen spielen. Zudem wirkt Gamma-Mangostan schmerzlindernd und entzündungshemmend. Es hemmt die Cyclooxygenase (COX-1 und COX-2) ohne schädliche Nebenwirkung.Nakagawa Y; Iinuma M; Naoe T; Nozawa Y; Akao Y Titel: Characterized mechanism of alpha-mangostin-induced cell death: caspase-independent apoptosis with release of endonuclease-G from mitochondria and increased miR-143 expression in human colorectal cancer DLD-1 cells. (2007).Quelle: Bioorganic & medicinal chemistry; VOL: 15 (16); p. 5620-8 /20070815/, Devi Sampath P; Vijayaraghavan K, Titel: Cardioprotective effect of alpha-mangostin, a xanthone derivative from mangosteen on tissue defense system against isoproterenol-induced myocardial infarction in rats. (2007). Quelle: Journal of biochemical and molecular toxicology; VOL: 21 (6); p. 336-9 /2007/, Chin YW; Jung HA; Chai H; Keller WJ; Kinghorn AD, Titel: Xanthones with quinone reductase-inducing activity from the fruits of Garcinia mangostana (Mangosteen). (2007). Quelle: Phytochemistry /20071106/, Matsumoto K; Akao Y; Kobayashi E; Ohguchi K; Ito T; Tanaka T; Iinuma M; Nozawa Y, Titel: Induction of apoptosis by xanthones from mangosteen in human leukemia cell lines. (2003). Quelle: Journal of natural products; VOL: 66 (8); p. 1124-7 /200308/, Gopalakrishnan G., Banumathi B., Suresh G. “Evaluation of the antifungal activity of natural xanthones from Garcinia mangostana and their synthetic derivatives”, Quelle: J Nat Prod 1997 May;60 (5): 519-24., Matsumoto K; Akao Y; Yi H; Ohguchi K; Ito T; Tanaka T; Kobayashi E; Iinuma M; Nozawa Y, Titel: Preferential target is mitochondria in alpha-mangostin-induced apoptosis in human leukemia HL60 cells. (2004), Quelle: Bioorganic & medicinal chemistry; VOL: 12 (22); p. 5799-806 /20041115/ Einzelnachweise und Studien Referenzen / Literatur - Chin YW; Jung HA; Chai H; Keller WJ; Kinghorn AD Titel: Xanthones with quinone reductase-inducing activity from the fruits of Garcinia mangostana (Mangosteen). (2007) Quelle: Phytochemistry /20071106/ - Devi Sampath P; Vijayaraghavan K Titel: Cardioprotective effect of alpha-mangostin, a xanthone derivative from mangosteen on tissue defense system against isoproterenol-induced myocardial infarction in rats. (2007) Quelle: Journal of biochemical and molecular toxicology; VOL: 21 (6); p. 336-9 /2007/ - Nakagawa Y; Iinuma M; Naoe T; Nozawa Y; Akao Y Titel: Characterized mechanism of alpha-mangostin-induced cell death: caspase-independent apoptosis with release of endonuclease-G from mitochondria and increased miR-143 expression in human colorectal cancer DLD-1 cells. (2007) Quelle: Bioorganic & medicinal chemistry; VOL: 15 (16); p. 5620-8 /20070815/ - Matsumoto K; Akao Y; Kobayashi E; Ohguchi K; Ito T; Tanaka T; Iinuma M; Nozawa Y Titel: Induction of apoptosis by xanthones from mangosteen in human leukemia cell lines. (2003) Quelle: Journal of natural products; VOL: 66 (8); p. 1124-7 /200308/ - Nabandith V; Suzui M; Morioka T; Kaneshiro T; Kinjo T; Matsumoto K; Akao Y; Iinuma M; Yoshimi N Titel: Inhibitory effects of crude alpha-mangostin, a xanthone derivative, on two different categories of colon preneoplastic lesions induced by 1, 2-dimethylhydrazine in the rat. (2004) Quelle: Asian Pacific journal of cancer prevention: APJCP; VOL: 5 (4); p. 433-8 /2004 Oct-Dec/ - Matsumoto K; Akao Y; Yi H; Ohguchi K; Ito T; Tanaka T; Kobayashi E; Iinuma M; Nozawa Y Titel: Preferential target is mitochondria in alpha-mangostin-induced apoptosis in human leukemia HL60 cells. (2004) Quelle: Bioorganic & medicinal chemistry; VOL: 12 (22); p. 5799-806 /20041115/ - Fan et al., Antioxidative Mechanism of Isolated Components from Methanol Extract of Fruit Hulls of Garcinia mangostana L., (1997) Quelle: 35 J. Chinese Agricultural Chem. Soc. No.5, pp. 540-51 (1997). - Chairungsrilerd N; Furukawa K; Ohta T; Nozoe S; Ohizumi Y Titel: Histaminergic and serotonergic receptor blocking substances from the medicinal plant Garcinia mangostana. (1996) Quelle: Planta medica; VOL: 62 (5); p. 471-2 /199610/ - Iinuma M., Tosa H., Tanaka T., Asai F., Kobayashi Y., Stimano R., Miyauchi K. “'Antibacterial activity of xanthones from guttiferaeous plants against methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus'”, Quelle: J Pharm Pharmacol 1996 Aug;48(8): 861-5. - Gopalakrishnan G., Banumathi B., Suresh G. “'Evaluation of the antifungal activity of natural xanthones from Garcinia mangostana and their synthetic derivatives'”, Quelle: J Nat Prod 1997 May;60 (5): 519-24. - O.I. Shadyro et al. (2002) « Quinones as free radical fragmentation inhibitors in biologically important molecules ». Quelle: Free Radical Research, 36(8), pp. 859-867. Weblinks *Jürgen Fliege (Talkmaster und Pfarrer) zu Mangostan *Authentische Erfahrungsberichte von deutschen Konsumenten eines Mangostan-Saftes *Herkunft und wissenschaftliche Studien der Mangostanfrucht (in Englisch) *Kurzbericht vom Mangostan-Institut von Frau Dr.med. Regina Huber *Mangostan gegen Diabetes? *Eigene WIKIA-Seite über die Xanthone-haltigste Frucht: MANGOSTAN *Naturheilmittel Mangostan - Bericht einer Heilpraktikerin *National Library of Medicine and the National Institutes of Health - wissenschaftliche Studien zu Xanthonen *MANGOSTAN im FLIEGE TV im Interview mit Prof. Bankhofer *Hersteller eines Mangostan-Getränkes aus USA *Hersteller eines Mangostan-Getränkes aus Europa *Hersteller eines Mangostan-Getränkes aus USA *Mangostan vs Cholesterin: Radikalverursachte Oxidation von LDL-Cholesterin beschleunigt Arteriosklerose *Mangostan - die exotische Gesundheitsfrucht *Datenbank MEDLINE.de Deutsches Institut für Medizinische Dokumentation und Information